I Only Love You When I'm Drunk
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: One Night, Penelope decides to go to the bar and get drunk after a break up. Morgan finds her there and takes her home. That night though, they share a kiss before she falls into a deep sleep of drunkenness. After that night, There are no further interactions between them. Morgan then begins to think she may only love him when she's drunk.
1. Chapter 1

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

I slammed my empty shot glass down on the bar, making the people around me stare with attentive eyes. That was my fifth shot of tequila and I'm not planning on stopping any time soon. As the alcohol goes down my throat, it burns at first but as it makes it's way down, it began warming my throat along with my entire body. As I motion the bartender over for another shot, I begin to think over what brought me here tonight.

My longtime boyfriend Kevin Lynch had wanted me and him to move to Florida to start new. I told him that I couldn't just up and walk away from everyone here in Virginia that loves me and vis versa, so I had told him no. And of course, he fought with me every step of the way trying to convince me that moving to florida would be the best thing for both of us, and again I told him no. That's when he decided that since I wasn't moving with him, that he would break up with me, so he did, and that's how I ended up here after work. Trying to drown out the pain he had left by getting drunk was a good plan, but so far I was no where close to being really drunk.

My hand closed around the now full tequila shot glass, as I raised it up to my mouth. Quickly drinking it, I slam it back down on the bar. As I turn around to go use the bathroom I see Morgan looking down on me. Well hell, how did he know I would be here?

I try to get up, but Morgan with his well over decent build he easily blocks my path. As I was standing up, I realised how close Morgan and I were. He was almost pressed up to my body, pushing me against the bar stool. As I took a deep breath through my nose, and as I did, I noticed a smell I've never really noticed On him before. He had a clean smell that just seemed to radiate off of his skin.

After about two minutes of me and him just looking at each other, Derek Finally clears his throat.

"What's got my baby girl in here, getting drunk beyond belief?" He asks, slightly amused as he leads me over to a table where it's less crowded so I can sit down. As I sit down, I slightly stumble which causes Morgan to take a hold of my elbow to steady me as I take a seat.

"Come on Sweetness, spill it. Why is a gorgeous person like you here on a Friday night after work instead of with your boyfriend?" He asks me again, with his grip on my elbow not loosening up.

"I'm not going to lie Morgan, life screwed me over." I say with my voice slightly slurred. He acquires a confused look on his face as he adjusts the grip on my elbows.

"And how did life exactly do that baby girl?"

"Well, when your boyfriend breaks up with you because you refuse to move to florida to 'start fresh' with him, you realise you just shove some alcohol down your throat." He raises an eyebrow at me over my choice of words.

"Well, all I have to say is Kevin doesn't know what he's missing by letting you go, you're one of the best people I know." He smiles at me, not afraid to throw a flirtatious glint in his eyes. You know, it may just be the alcohol talking but I've never noticed how much I've missed about him. The mocha color in his eyes now taking a bright shine to them.

"Pen, Let me take you home." He offers as he stands up. I stand up and about to object but I stumble forward slightly. Morgan catches me before I fall flat on my face. As he pulls me up to help me start walking, my arm brushes against the side of his torso, and I take in on how muscular it happens to be.

Pushing that thought aside, I let him lead me to his car where he helps me into the passenger side of his car. As he get's into the driver's side, I lean my head against the window, allowing the coldness of the window to chill my burning face from the alcohol.

As were driving, I fail to notice that he doesn't head in the direction of my place. Instead, 15 minutes later he pulls into his house. Helping me out of the car, he manages to get me into the house. As soon as I get in, I stumble my way over to the couch, where I fall onto it.

Morgan comes over and bends down to my level, and looks into my eyes. He brings his left hand up to my face to brush some hair out of the way. He then trails his left hand down to my jaw, where it just rests there. Before he does anything, he sighs and pulls his hand away from my face.

And before I knew what I was doing, I leaned up suddenly and kissed him. I'm sitting there kissing him for a minute before he starts to reciprocate the kiss. Just as he begins to pull me up from the position on the couch, I pull back and very suddenly, drop my head back down on the couch, and fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

My eyes start to flutter open, but every time they almost do, they're forcibly closed by the pounding going on in my head. Don't you just love hangovers? I groan as the pounding in my head continuously goes on. I finally manage to open my eyes all the way, and the light shinning through the window hurts my answer. Then I begin to take in my surroundings as I remembered that instead of going home, I passed out on Morgan's couch.

As soon as I can open my eyes for longer than a minute or so, I see Morgan appear into my vision with a glass of water.

"Morning sunshine, how's the hangover treating you today?" He smirks as he hands me glass.

"For once, would you please not be a smartass?" I ask him as I down the glass of water. He just laughs in response.

"Sorry Beautiful, but that's not going to be happening anytime soon. Now I figured you would need this so here." He motions for me to hold out my hand, so I do so. He sticks some Aspirin in my hand, and I gratefully swallow it.

"Tell me Derek, I didn't do anything stupid or embarrassing last night did I?" I ask him since I remember nothing except for crashing on his couch. He looks at me with a serious look on his face before answering.

"You... it was funny because you..." He tried to say something but stops as he takes a deep breath.

"Nothing, you did of the sorts baby girl." He says, returning a smile to his face. I manage to sit up with the pounding going on in my head. Damn, it's like someone is doing demolition in there.

"I'm here all day if you need me sweetheart. I'm at your beck and call." He takes on a playful glint in his eyes as he get's up from his position and walks over to the couch and sits next to my feet.

"Thanks Morgan, but you don't have to do that."

"Ohh really? I don't huh? Ok so how's that gorgeous little head of yours feeling?" He asks me as a huge smile comes onto his face.

"Ohh it's feeling," I start to say but the pounding causes me to close my eyes. "Just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Should I take the closed eyes as 'it hurts like hell'?" He smirks now as he begins to travel his fingers up and down my leg that's covered with a blanket.

"There ya go again, being a smartass." I lay back down as the pounding in my head begins to subside. Morgan get's up off the couch to close the curtains, submerging the room into darkness. He comes and sits back down next to my feet.

"That any better?"

"Yeah it is, thanks." Closing my eyes, the pounding in my head eventually starts to subside. As I lay there in the complete silence, I try to think of what happened last night, but all I'm doing is drawing a big, fat nothing. Not that I think Morgan's lying to me but I just want to know that I absolutely did nothing stupid or crazy. As I'm laying there, I start to remember me at the bar, then turning around and finding Morgan standing behind me. Then I remember, the flirtatious glint in his eye. He wasn't flirting with me when I was drunk, was he? No, of course he wouldn't, why would he?

I look at the clock on the wall and it reads 12:30. Holy crap, it's been 3 hours since I originally laid back down. Getting up off the couch, I stand on my feet. Not wobbly, good. I begin to slowly make my way to the bathroom to take a shower, when I realise I don't have any clothes to change into. Walking back towards the couch, I see a piece of paper on the clean kitchen counter so I pick it up and read it.

_Though you might have wanted to take a shower when you got up so early this morning I ran over to your house and picked up some stuff for you. They're already in the bathroom._

Well, that was nice of him, and he didn't have to do that either. Putting the piece of paper down, I walk back towards the bathroom and enter it. Staying true to the note, the stuff I need is on the towel rack just inside the bathroom to the right.

Once I get in the shower, the warm water soothes my tired muscles in my shoulders that I don't remember doing anything to make them sore. I get out of the shower and start my morning, well... afternoon routine to get myself ready. About 30 minutes later, I'm good to go. I walk out of the bathroom with everything, and I find a bag to put everything in. As I finish getting everything in the bag, Morgan walks through the front door.

"You look amazing today, as usual." He smiles at me as he takes off his coat and puts it on a chair nearby.

"I could say the same thing to you, but usually men don't like to be called amazing."

"Sure they do, if it's by their best friend."

"Most men have male best friends though." I comment as I walk back into the living.

"Ohh so your saying I'm not like most men?" He asks.

"Your definitely not like most people of the male persuasion. Now thanks for having me the night, but I gotta get back to myself and take care of a couple of things." I grab the bag in my right hand.

"I'll take you home." He offers.

"No, I'll take a cab it's fine. I'm sure you have other things to do today."

"Baby girl, you are not taking a cab, I'm taking you home and that's it. Don't even think about arguing with me on this." He grabs his jacket back off the chair and puts it back on. He then get's his keys off the table.

"Why can't I take a cab? What's so wrong with cabs?" I ask him as he opens the door and I walk outside.

"Last thing I want you to do is have some cab driver hitting on you." He steps outside and locks the door.

"Since when do cab drivers hit on the passengers?"

"Anything can happen sweetheart. Now let's just get you home and stop arguing with me on this! Stop being such an analyzer and get your butt in the car." He smiles as we reach his car.

"Ok, I'll do that when you stop being such a smartass."

"Ok, fair enough." We both get into the car, and he drives me to my place. We get there a short time later, as I get out of the car I look back at Morgan one last time.

"Thanks for you know," I motion towards my body. "this drunken mess last night."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Penelope. By the way..." He starts to trail off.

"Yeah?"

"Kevin never deserved you." He tells me, then quickly drives off. Ok, what the... What's that suppose to mean?

_Ok so I hope you guys are liking this so far, as this is something totally new for me :) As for CrazyCrimMind and her review, yes it is Ironic :)_


	3. Chapter 3

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

I get into my home, completely baffled on why Morgan said, and how he used it in pass tense, like he knew that me and Kevin broke up. I swear, If I told him that Kevin and I broke up while I was drunk, I may just kick myself.

As I drop my stuff on my kitchen counter, the pounding in my head stops all together. Finally! Hopefully I can get through the rest of the day now without wanting to beat my head against the wall. I go into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. Just as I open the bottle, there's a fierce knock on the door, so I put my water on the table and make my way over to the front door. I open it to reveal Morgan leaning against the door frame slightly.

"Morgan? What are you doing here? Did I forget something in your car?" I ask, confused on why he would be here when he just dropped me off.

"No, you didn't forget anything. I just wanted to tell you that…" He's interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot. Looking over Morgan's shoulder, I see Kevin get out of the car after he turns the engine off.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath as Derek looks down on me.

"What's wrong Garcia?" He turns his head in the direction I'm looking in when he spots Kevin walking up to the front door.

"Just great." He gets out before Lynch finally makes his way up to the door. Walking inside, both Morgan and Kevin follow me in, one of them closing the door. As I walk into the living room, Derek keeps his distance from me, but Lynch tries to get as close as possible which isn't very close.

"Lynch what are you doing here? As I seem to recall we broke up friday." I shot Morgan a look that hopefully said 'don't you dare say anything'.

"Yes, Penny I'm…"

"Garcia, it's Garcia." Glaring at me, Kevin sighs before starting again.

"Garcia, I'm aware of that, I realized I made a huge mistake letting you walk away from me."

"Please, Lynch how many times have I heard that before?" I give a sideways glance and Derek and realize he has the hint of a smile on his face.

"Penelope, please give me another chance, give us another chance." Kevin begs me, which doesn't work and just gets me more mad. As if Morgan could sense my anger, he side stepped closer towards me.

"Let me think about… no, now get the hell out of here." I forcefully ask him as I motion my head towards the door. Kevin just looks at me as he tries to speak again, but this time he's stopped by Morgan.

"Come on, let me escort you out since you can't seem to find your way to the damn door." Grabbing Kevin by the upper arm, he pulls him over to the front door, and opens it. Looking back at me, Kevin's eyes flair up.

"You'll regret this decision, you'll come crawling back to me when Lover boy here doesn't satisfy you."

"I highly doubt that." Morgan shoves Kevin out of the door, then closes it. As he turns towards me, his jaw becomes tense. As his jaw becomes tense, I can visibly see him clenching his teeth tightly together. He crosses his arms tightly against his chest before his eyes finally meet mine.

"Garcia, what the hell was all that about?" Morgan asks me as he steps away from the front door slightly.

"What was what about?" I respond, carefully avoiding the subject for the time being. See, what I haven't Morgan is that before we broke up 2-3 months before, Kevin somehow installed the thought that I was sleeping with Morgan behind his back. God knows what made him think that, and that's how the last months of our relationship was like, and his choice names for Morgan were Man whore (thank god he didn't mention that one), and Lover boy. He still thinks to this day that I'm hooking up with Derek, which is completely false.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Penelope! Now why the hell is Kevin calling me Lover Boy?" He demands rather than just asking me.

"I don't know why he's doing that Derek, maybe he just finally lost his mind, I don't Know." I pad into the kitchen to grab the once forgotten water bottle on the counter.

"Your lying to me sweetheart." He says as he follows me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Wow, thanks for trusting me." I say wryly as I set the bottle down on the table next to the couch.

"You want to know how I can tell your lying to me?"

"Sure, take a swing at it Morgan." I mutter as I head back towards the kitchen.

"Well first off your avoiding eye contact with me ever since I caught you lying and second, you don't stay in one place when you're lying, you move around frequently, so Garcia tell me. Why did he call me lover boy?" He asks again, his voice slightly calmer. Damn it, he caught me.

"You suck Morgan" I mutter under my breath again as I finally take a seat at the counter by the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've told that many times. Spill Babygirl." He doesn't take a seat next to me, he just stands off to the side looking at me. Not telling him, I look down at the counter. Since he hasn't heard anything, he goes towards the front door.

"You know killing him isn't going to solve anything?" I ask him as he opens the door, then looks back me.

"No, I know what this is about now. I'll just go confirm it with that asshole you call your ex." He walks out the door and closes it behind him. Ohh shit, should I be worried?

Ok so now you guys know more of a back story to the breakup, and Morgan left to go 'confirm the source', what else do you think will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

It's the next day and I still have no damn clue what happened when Morgan rushed out the door. Hopefully, he didn't actually go Lynch like he said he would and 'confirm the source'. If he did to go him, then well... I'm screwed.

Walking into the BAU the next day, I don't get any immediate glares from people so that's a good sign I guess. As I walk down the hall, Emily comes out of nowhere and pulls me into a empty side room, then closes the door behind us. Ok, what the hell?

As I look at Prentiss, she finally get's a question out.

"How the fuck could you not tell me? And I thought I was your girlfriend but no, I guess not." Holy shit, what the hell she talking about?

"Woah girl, calm yourself. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No offense Garcia, but that is complete bullshit. I know your sleeping with Morgan." Wait, WHAT? Now she's thinking I'm sleeping with him? Seriously what would... ohh crap.

"And what convinced you that I'm sleeping with Morgan?" I ask, curious to know what would make her think this all of a sudden.

"Well for starters, the entire building is talking about it. Someone on the fourth floor said they heard Morgan talking about it." Ohh this is just wonderful, and I have a feeling I know who said it.

"Did Morgan find out about all of... this?" I gesture my hands in the air.

"Yeah about that... he found out this morning and let's just say... he's trying not to kill anybody." Wonderful, just freaking wonderful.

"Thanks Em for telling me, and believe me I'm not sleeping with Derek and if I ever did, I would have told you." Smiling at her, I open the door and walk out in the hallway. Being sure to avoid anybody else who could know about this, I head straight to my office with my eyes glued to the floor as if my life depended on it. When I do finally reach my humble abode, I open the door rather quickly to find Morgan standing in the middle of my office.

"Have you heard about us?" Morgan quickly asks as I put my stuff down.

"Yes I have, and apparently we're the talk of the building. Which is sad, that people have nothing better to do then to talk about me and you sleeping together."

"I know. Just in the past hour, I've been glared at by god knows how many women, along with men congratulating me." He says as he leans against the table I'm in front of.

"Congratulating you on what?"

"Trust me baby girl, you don't wanna know. Well, I have to get back to my desk. I'll be checking on you later and see how your end of the rumor mill is going." He says as he moves from his position by the table to the doorway.

"Good luck there Derek." I look at him. He gives me a smile before heading out of my office. You know, he seemed oddly calm for someone who's the center of a rumor with his best friend, then again is probably isn't the first time it has happened to him. Well, I can't dwell on this rumour all day, I have a job to do. Sitting down in my computer chair in front od my babies, I begin the long haul of work I have for the day.

Towards the end of the day when everything is done, I begin to gather my stuff so I can head home. Just as I finish doing so, a guy I vaguely know from the second floor comes in. His name is... John? I have no clue.

He's timid as he enters my office, carefully stepping into my office as if he thinks he's going to set a mine off.

"Hey... John what can I get ya?" I ask, putting a smile on my face.

"It's Dylan and I came up here only to talk." Wow, I was totally off with the name.

"What do you want to talk about?" I put my stuff down and turn towards Dylan. He's not the best looking guy but he's still decent with his hazel eyes and some what athletic build.

"You and Morgan. Heard you guys are hooking up?" He asks rather than tells me.

"And your here because?" I ask, not even bothering to tell him that I'm not sleeping with Derek.

"Well I figured that if you lowered yourself to have sex with the man whore, then I figured why not me?" He states. Ok, that's a very blunt way of saying it. Man whore, really?

"You know Dylan you can just..." I'm interrupted by a deep, baritone voice.

"She's the one lowering herself for me, the man whore? If I didn't know any better Jackass, I'd say you were the man whore since you cheated on your girlfriend Amber with her best friend, ohh wait she doesn't know that. I guess I better go tell her that." He acts like he's going to leave but Dylan stops him by speaking.

"I don't know what you're talking about man. Anyways I was just saying that she should be with a man who actually makes her look good." Dylan comments back as he somehow slides his thumb in my belt loop, pulling me closer. Ok, what the fuck?

"Dylan I would suggest you move your thumb from the belt loop or I will rip you limb from limb." Ignoring what Morgan said, Dylan turns so he's blocking my view of Morgan but is still in front of me. He very quickly leans down and puts his lips on mine. Ok, it's official this guy is fucking insane. As I look out of the corner of my eye, I see Morgan's body getting stiff and the muscle in his jaw tightening as a look of some I can't describe crosses his eyes. With Dylan still kissing me, I do the only thing I can think of at the moment. I bite down on his lip as hard as I can. Soon enough, I begin to taste blood coming from his lip. He very suddenly steps away as his hand flies up to his lip. His hand holds his lip until he feels the blood himself.

"Bitch." He mutters, then stalks out of my office. Turning to Morgan, I notice he's still stiff against the doorway.

"What the hell was that Garcia?" He asks as he finally adjusts his stance at the doorway.

"I bit his lip until blood came, what else was I suppose to do? And why are you so mad about this? He's gone now." His body loosens up as the tension finally realises itself from his well-built frame as he walks right up in front of me.

"You seriously think that was Anger Baby girl?"

"Then what was it?" He chuckles as he leans down until his lips are only hovering over mine.

"Sweetheart you don't know jealousy when you see it." He says with a smile as he finishes his descent and his lips land on mine.

I know I'm so mean with the cliffhanger! Lol but anyways, I had a different idea on how I wanted to end it but somehow, this made its way in there and I'm kind of glad It did :)

As for Dylan, his name was Matt as I was writing this but I decided to change his name to Dylan so if you see the name Matt, it's suppose to be Dylan :) Oooo


	5. Chapter 5

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

Ok, what the hell ia he doing? Why is he kissing me, and jealous? What would he have to be jealous about? He's my best friend, there's no reason for him to be, or is there? Back on topic, why the hell is standing here kissing me? I shouldn't be doing this, fuck I should stop him all together! His mouth though, the way it's moving over mine, the way his lips taste like mint. Come to think of it, I kind of... woah, what am I saying? No, there is now way I like my best friend, THE Derek Morgan kissing me, there's just no way in hell.

Just as I muster up the courage to push him off of me, he pulls away, a smirk evident on his lips. As he looks down at me, I can feel my cheeks heating up so I look down. He backs away slightly, the smirk still on his face.

"How...why? What was..." I try to ask, but start getting flustered. This act just causes him to smile wide.

"Well I'll be damned. I lived to see the day that Penelope Garcia gets flustered. Hell must have froze over." I open my mouth to protest, but his voice interrupts me.

"Don't worry gorgeous, I won't tell a soul about this. No matter how badly I want to. Remember, our love is like a rock." He says while stepping closer towards me, only to ruffle my hair slightly.

"I'll be seeing you later baby girl." He winks before sauntering out of my office. Ok, that was just fucking weird. There's no other word for it but fucking weird. Shaking my head, I walk out of my office and head towards the bullpen. When I enter, I only see Emily, so I walk over and take a seat in a chair that has been brought over to her desk.

"Hey Girly, what you got going on there?" I ask, with my chin resting on my arm.

"A shit load of nothing. So tell me PG, what's going on?" Emily sighs as she turns in her chair to look at me.

"It depends chica, do you have time for a story?" Prentiss raises her eyebrow at me momentarily at me before smiling.

"When it comes to you and your stories, I always have time." Sitting back in the chair, I begin to tell her story of when Morgan kissed me. By the time I finish the story, her eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly ajar.

"Holy shit, Morgan finally grew a set." She just stares at me, but her gaze travels upwards to look above me as a pair of hands land on my shoulders. The way Emily looks at the person tells me it's Derek standing behind me.

"So, why are you two ladies talking about me?" His voice both of us, but it's Emily that responds.

"We weren't talking about you, we were talking about a different Morgan." Prentiss says as she gets up from the chair and begins to walk away.

"Sure you are." Emily just laughs before turning her back on us and fully walking away.

"Now I know why I thought you didn't want me to tell anybody, because you wanted to tell them yourselves. At first I though you were embarrassed about it..." I cut him off.

"I wasn't embarrassed, and I never said I didn't want you tell them you assumed that yourself Agent Morgan." I get up out of the chair, causing him to take his hands off my shoulders.

"Sweetheart, I was just kidding. You want to tell people, go ahead. Just remember, it'll inflate my ego."

"How so?" He laughs lightly with a small twinkle in his eye.

"Because, the whole building will know I got chance to kiss you." He again has a smirk on his face.

"Whatever you say... lover boy." I start to walk away but that doesn't stop him from talking.

"I hated it when Kevin called me that, but man do I love it when you call me lover boy." Chuckling to myself, I begin to walk back towards my office with my head look straight ahead. As I approach my office, I find myself laughing slightly. When I enter my office, I get down to the work I need to complete.

Hours later, I sit in my computer chair watching my wall when my phone starts ringing. Picking up my phone, I answer it.

"Garcia."

"Nice hello sweetheart, I'm feeling the love." Morgan jokes.

"No offense but why are you calling? Your right down the hall." I answer back. He just responds with a chuckle.

"For once, baby girl your wrong. I'm not down the hall." Morgan's voice is much closer, then he hangs up. I turn around to find him with a smile on his face. He just stands there, leaning against the doorway.

"What grants me the pleasure of your visit?" I ask, adjusting myself in the change.

"Please, from the moment I met you, you always had the pleasure of my presence. That's not what I'm here for though Princess, I'm here because the team is demanding you come out with us for a drink, no exceptions."

"Wait, if you guys aren't giving me a chance, why are you telling me instead of just dragging me there?" I ask, standing up from the chair.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger here. I have nothing to do with this..." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, maybe I have a lot to do with this but that's beside the point here. Are you coming or not?" He ask. I grab my stuff all while trying to bumping into Morgan.

"Of course I am." When I reach the doorway, he looks down at me before brushing his lips on my cheek.

"Let's get going then Baby girl." He puts his hand on the small of my back, leading me towards the bullpen.

"I know my way to the bullpen Derek, I have worked here for 8 years."

"I know that, but I don't any repeats of what happened with Dylan because as far as I am concerned, your mine." We get into the bullpen and he drops his hand from my back. They look at us.

"You guys ready to go?" JJ asks while looking at me.

"Yeah"

"Then let's get out of here." With that, we head out of the building, and towards the bar.

So I know this chapter is a little shorter than planned but believe me, the next chapter will make up for it :)


	6. Chapter 6

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

When we arrived at the bar, automatically everyone split up. They all went in their separate directions, but JJ stayed with me as her and I gravitated towards a table towards the back of the bar. Soon enough, both of us had drinks in front of us and we were exchanging stories. About 30 minutes after getting settled, JJ lets out a breath before speaking.

"Emily spilled the beans." JJ take a sip of her drink while eyeing me.

"About what?" She removes the drink from her mouth before responding.

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about? I'm talking about Morgan finally kissing you! God P, and I thought I was oblivious. So, what's going on between you two?" She asks. Shaking my head, I answer her.

"Ohhh thanks JJ. Yes he did kiss me, but nothing is going on between us." Her eyes widen in surprise.

"What the fuck? You kiss each other yet you want nothing from him. What's next? Are you going to have sex with him too?" I almost spit the beer out of my mouth after she said that.

"JJ seriously?! What the hell? I'm not going to sleep with him!" She just smiles a little bit

"Just saying..." After she says that, my gaze drifts towards the entrance of the bar as I see Dylan walk into the bar. Holy shit, seriously what the hell? Can't I just avoid him for the rest of my life preferably.

"Great, just great." I mutter under my breath causing JJ to turn where I am looking.

"What are you talking about? Who is that guy? What's up him?" JJ fires off the questions.

"He's a guy that basically called me a prostitute." Dylan looks at me, then makes his way over to my table.

"Penelope, have you reconsidered my offer?" Before I could respond, JJ speaks up for me.

"I'm sure your offer was... fabulous but Ms. Garcia already has a boyfriend so why don't you run along?" Wait, what is she saying? I don't have a boyfriend. Just as I begin to protest, Dylan interrupts me.

"Boyfriend? He here tonight? I'd love to congratulate him on what a great score he's gotten." Dylan winks at me. Ok, that was disgusting!

"He actually is here. Morgan!" JJ calls out to him. Morgan looks over at JJ, then his eyes dart between Me and Dylan. Within a minute he's over at our table.

"What's up JJ?" He asks. JJ motions for him to lean down, and he does. As JJ whispers something in his ear, the look changes in his eyes. He then stands back up to his normal height to look at me. A devilish smile crosses his face.

"Hello sweetheart, sorry I couldn't be here earlier." He grabs me by the right hand and pulls me up from the table.

"Morgan what are you..." His voice interrupts me. Can people just let me speak?

"You baby girl are going to dance with me, and there is no point of arguing with me." With his hand on the small of my back like earlier, he leads me away from the table. Staying to his word, he brings me flush against his body so I'm literally up against him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I look up at him slightly.

"Have to make it convincing don't I? I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here. Anyway, just let me play the role of the fake boyfriend here please." He moves his head slightly so he can kiss the top of my head.

"You know, I wouldn't want this night to be any different."

Looking up at him I ask him "How come?"

"Because, if Dylan had never showed up, then I wouldn't be here holding you like this, and I sure as hell wouldn't be doing what I'm about to do." Looking into my eyes, he lifts me up slightly. With him still looking into my eyes, he slowly leans in. When he does finally kiss me, I hear the shattering of glass, as if someone dropped a glass. He then carefully puts me down on the ground before letting me go.

"Guess you should get back to JJ over there. I'll talk to you later." Quickly kissing my forehead, he walks back over where he was sitting originally. Dazed, I walk back over to JJ who sits there with her mouth practically hanging open. Sitting down, she elbows me in the rib.

"You told me nothing was going on between you two! What the hell was" She gestures to the area where everything happened "that?!"

"That was nothing, and nothing IS going on between us!" JJ rolls her eyes at me.

"You're a terrible liar Garcia, I hope realize it."

"I'm not lying." After that statement, the next two hours pass without anything else happening with Dylan or Morgan. We had let loose the entire time. 10:00 rolls around and I yawn as I look at the watch on my wrist.

"JJ I'm going to head off." I grab my coat that's been hanging on my seat since we got here.

"Ok, drive safe." As she gets up along with me, she whispers so I can only hear her. "If anything happens tonight you tell me."

"Nothing's going to happen." I whisper back before saying my goodbyes to the rest of the team. For some reason Morgan is no where to be seen. As I walk towards the entrance of the bar, I hear someone calling my name. Ignoring, I head outside. I turn back to see who was calling my name and see it's Morgan.

"Leaving without saying goodbye baby girl?" He asks, disappointment shining in his eyes.

"I did, but I couldn't find you. Besides, it's getting pretty late and I gotta get home."

"Why don't you just let me drive you home sweetheart. I don't want you getting into an accident because you fell asleep." Concern now replaces the disappointment.

"I'll be fine Derek, don't worry about it."

"Ok, ok. At least give me a proper goodbye." Walking up in front of him, I lean up to kiss his cheek.

"Bye Morgan, I'll see you tomorrow." I turn around and walk back towards my car. I get into my car, buckle my seatbelt, then start my car and head off quickly because I just want to get home.

As I'm driving down the road, I'm getting more and more awake with all the bright head lights of the cars around me. I take a quick glance at my side mirror and notice a car awfully close to me. Paying no mind to it, I continue driving. I look at the mirror again and see the car is no longer there. Sighing, I finally start to relax, but that doesn't last long when a car bumps into my bumper from behind, causing me to go off the road. Ohhhh shit. I try to control the car as best as I can, but with my car starting to fish tail, it does no good. I finally get my car to make a rather abrupt stop, causing me to fly forward slightly in my seat belt and hit my head on the steering wheel. When I pick my head up off the steering wheel, I don't feel like I'm going to pass out, but my head is pounding majorly. I two people come up to the driver side door of my car and open it, helping me out slightly.

"Lady are you alright? Ohh shit her head's bleeding a little bit. Suzanne, call the cops!" A man yells to the other person who I assume is Suzanne as she nods her head and takes a cell phone and calls the cops.

"Do you remember what happened maim?" The man asks me as he sits me down on the ground.

"Someone hit my bumper, and I ran off the road..." The man mutters under his breath as he yells over to the women "Suzanne, how's it going over there?"

"The cops are on their way along with an ambulance." Sitting on the ground, waiting for them felt like hours. The man had given me a rag to hold up to my forehead to try and stop the bleeding when the ambulance and a cop car pulls up. When the cops comes over to me, he asks me to tell him what happened. After I had told him, he told me that my injuries were mostly likely not major but he was going to send me to the hospital just to be sure. As I'm in the ambulance, one of the responders speaks up.

"When we get to the hospital, is there anybody you want us to call?"

"Yes, call Aaron Hotchner." She asked me for the number so she could give it to the nurse to call and I told her. Afterwards, we were on our way.

Ok, so I was totally not planning on having the ending be this but it came to me as I was writing the beginning, so that's what got put in :) hope ya guys like it


	7. Chapter 7

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

As soon as we had arrived at the hospital, I was checked out by a doctor who had said that I had nothing but a small concussion due to my head hitting the steering wheel. He said he'd keep me in observation for a while, but I would be heading home in a few hours. The nurse did call Hotch, and not even 30 minutes after she hung up, did I hear the running of footsteps in the hall. Then Reid, JJ, Hotch, and Emily appear in my room.

"Ohh thank god your ok. I swear when we find the son of a bitch that did this..." JJ says as she pulls a chair up to the side of my bed, but Hotch interrupts her.

"What she means is that we will find who did this. How you feeling?" Hotch asks as he approaches the bed.

"Besides the killer headache, swell. Where's Morgan?" I ask them which they give me a sympathetic look.

"I don't know Pen, we tried calling him but he won't pick up his phone. Reid will see if he answers this time." JJ snaps her head towards Reid and glares at him.

"Why me?" She just continues looking at him until he sighs.

"Sure, leave it to me to break it to the guy." Reid mutters, as he takes out his phone. Dialing Morgan's number, he then puts the phone on speaker. The phone rings for a minute before he answers.

"What the hell is wrong? 6 missed calls in 30 minutes. I was in the shower." They called six times?

"Hey Morgan, um... I have to break something to you."

"Reid, this better be damn important."

"Derek, Garcia's in the hospital."

"Shit." Morgan mutters then there's a crash on the other end, as if a chair fell to the floor.

"What happened? What bastard put her in the hospital?" He demands.

"Someone ran her car off the road, she's got a minor concussion..." Morgan doesn't let Reid get another word out as he interrupts him.

"Son of a bitch, I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere." Then the other line goes dead. Reid closes his phone then slips it back in his pocket.

"He's coming." Emily walks over to my bed and whispers so I can only hear her.

"Get ready for the tornado." I smirk slightly as Emily sits back down. The and I talk for about 10 minutes or so when we hear sliding on the floors outside of the room.

"Hear comes Morgan." Emily says, causing us to smile Then Morgan un-gracefully lands in front of the door, then immediately barges into the room.

"I want answers and I want them now." He demands, his teeth clenching.

"Wow, no how is she? Someone's not happy." JJ tries to lighten the mood.

"Of course I'm not, someone ran her off the road. They should be fucking lucky I'm not out there myself trying to hunt their ass down myself." He runs a hand over his head before letting out a breath.

"Just calm down, we'll get to the bottom of this." Reid re assures him.

"We'll give you guys some space." Hotch motions for everyone to walk out of the room. They close the door behind them after they leave. After a few seconds, Morgan sits in the chair that JJ had brought up to the side of the bed, but he pushes the chair closer before sitting down.

"How you feeling?" He asks, which makes me laugh slightly.

"Now you ask that? Aren't you a little late?" He looks at me.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Nothing but a small concussion, It doesn't hurt that bad." I smile to try to put him at ease, but by the look in his eyes, I can tell it doesn't work. He takes my left hand and he just holds it as he begins to speak.

"None of this would have happened if I would have just driven you home, I should have tried harder." He frowns slightly as he looks up at me.

"It's not your fault, I just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It would have happened to somebody anyways."

"That somebody shouldn't have been you though." I open my mouth to speak when his phone goes off. Rolling his eyes, he takes out his phone and looks at the caller ID. He mouths 'give me a minute' and he gets up from the chair, answering the phone.

"Hello? What's going on?" He asks. I don't hear the other person but as their talking, his stance changes.

"Look I'm sorry, I can't make it tonight. Something came up." He furrows his eyebrows as I assume the other person starts talking again.

"I'll make it up to you ok? I gotta go now. Bye." He hangs up then puts the phone in his pocket as he comes and sits back down.

"Who was it?"

"It's just a girl I've been seeing for a few weeks."

"Morgan, go with your girlfriend. I'll be completely fine." The look on his face softens slightly.

"Garcia, in case you haven't noticed you're in a hospital, with a concussion, you're not fine. I'm staying with you and that's final." I open my mouth to protest when Emily sticks her head in the window.

"Garcia, the doctor said you can head home now. He just wants to take it easy for a couple of days." Morgan gives me a look and I just glare at him.

"Looks like someone needs to watch her for a couple of days." Prentiss looks at Morgan, then me.

"I can watch myself. I'll just have to take a cab to my place." That's when Morgan speaks up.

"Yeah, and last time we left you alone, you ended up here. I'll drive you home and make sure everything is ok." I get up out of the hospital bed, and Morgan is by my side.

"I may have a concussion but I can walk you know."

"Who said I was going to help you walk." He stated rather then asked. Wordlessly, he puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me out of the hospital and towards his car. After we get in, the ride to my house is almost silent. We're even silent as he leads me into my house and check the place out for some odd reason. When he's done, he comes to stand in front of me. He brings his hand up to my cheek, as he rests it there.

"Thank god your ok." He whispers before leaning and kissing me. His hand leaves my cheek as that arm winds its way around my waist, bringing me closer to you. Wait, he has a girlfriend! I shouldn't be doing this!

Pulling away he looks down at me.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"Your seeing someone, I shouldn't be doing that with you." I step him and to put some distance between us, I walk into the bathroom, close the door behind me, and lock it.

Bam! There's tension now between our favorite two! Wonder what will happen next ;)


	8. Chapter 8

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

I can't believe after no more then an hour ago he told me that he had a girlfriend, does he kiss me! Is it just me or does everyone else not understand this because right now, I'm as confused as hell. Maybe I'm just being stupid here but I do not understand the reasoning behind that.

I walk up to the bathroom sink where I brace my hands on the bathroom counter. I steal a glance at myself in the mirror and try to not gasp. I look like a mess with my now un kept hair and a huge bruise now forming where my head had hit the steering wheel. I'm such a prize winner.

An almost pounding at the bathroom door takes me out of my thoughts.

"Penelope, come on out please. Let's just talk about this ok." Morgan's voice pleads through the door. For a minute I forgot he was out there. I honestly thought he would have left by now.

"I'm not leaving until you come out sweetheart, so unless you want me here until I absolutely have to leave then I suggest you high tail it out of there." He did not just seriously just say that?

Rolling my eyes, I unlock the door and fling it open to find Morgan standing directly behind where the door was.

"We need to talk." His voice sounding more strained then it was 10 minutes ago.

"Do we really?" I ask, letting the sarcasm drip in my voice.

"Yes, we do. Now all you have to do is listen to me for a minute and I'll be content." A small smile graces his lips before he returns to all seriousness.

"Yes, I did tell you there is a girl I have seen, and yes I'm actually seeing here. The thing is, that all changed when I started thinking about. At first, you just my best friend that I cared immensely about. Then I really started think about how I felt, and once I did start thinking... I was a goner. I realized that Your not just my best friend ok, your that one person I know I can go to for anything, whether it's just I'm having a bad day or I just want to talk, I know your there. I'm going to be honest here, I've been lying to you for the better part of six months." I give him a questioning look but he quickly retracts that statement.

"I'm not lying to you like that, I just haven't been... completely honest with you. For the past six months I have had no fucking clue what's going on with me. I've thought differently about you and other things, I have had no idea if my head's been on right. All I know is you've changed in my eyes, for all the right reasons. I guess what I've been beating around the bush is..." He lets out a breath before speaking again. "I'm falling for you, and I'm falling for you hard."

He's WHAT! He did not just say he was falling for me. Holy shit! That was not expected, let alone even thought of!

"Your...what?" I stammer out, obviously shock evident in my face.

"Now I know this is a lot to take in..."

"No shit sherlock."

"But let me help you here. Baby girl, I don't mean to sound like a prick here but I know you have similar feelings for me."

"And what would make you think that?" He gives me a soft look before continuing on.

"The Friday night you had gotten drunk, what I didn't tell you is that... you kissed me. I didn't want to say anything originally but then after I realized all this, I figured it wouldn't hurt to mention it. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to you but now I just... damn." He looks over at me before stifling a laugh.

"I really need to know that you feel the same because I'm not going to lie here baby girl, I'm going crazy here, knowing that you may not feel the same. So please, just tell me, that you are like me right now, that I'm always on your mind. Tell me that you can never stop thinking about me, just tell me." And now I'm under pressures... that's freaking wonderful.

"I don't know what you want me to say here." I admit, intertwining my hands together.

"I can't tell you what to say here, you've gotta dig deep inside and find what to say. Listen to your heart, what's it telling you to do?" He asked, stepping closer to me. Shaking my head, I do what he told. I bring up everything i could and I begin to remember what I've been truly feeling. I realize that for some time now, everything about Morgan had changed in my prospect, it's been different. The little things that I've noticed that haven't been noticed before. Then I remember the night I did get drunk, and how I did kiss him, how he had reacted when I did so, but I soon fell asleep. Now I know what angle he's coming from, the thing is I don't know how I'm feeling.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging. What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks, smiling.

"Morgan, I remember everything about that night now. Things have changed about you in my point of view, there are little details that I've begun to notice. My opinion of you has changed, I'm having different feelings about you Morgan that I have no freaking clue what to do." He closes in on the space we had between us.

"Then let's act on it. Let's finally take the plunge, together." He practically whispers as he leans in and crashes his lips against mine. When that happened, I knew- i had finally taking the plunge, and to be honest. I'm scared as hell.

Ok, so they finally got together, yay! There's a few more things to fit in here, then it's the end :( which is only a few more chapters, but don't worry I've been working on a fanfic I will begin to post after I Only Love You When I'm drunk is done called Under cover Groomsmen :)


	9. Chapter 9

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk 9

(Garcia's POV)

After with what happened with Morgan at my place, he left with the promise of seeing me the minute I get on the 6th floor tomorrow morning. I have no clue how he can make that statement true but you know, we'll work with it.

It's the next day, and I'm riding up in the rather small elevator when it suddenly stops, and the doors open to the 6th floor. As I come out I see nobody so I sharply turn to the right so I can start walking to my office when I become face to face with Morgan. Me jumping slightly causes him to smile.

"Holy shit you scared me. What the hell Derek?" I ask, back handing his upper arm.

"I told you I would see you the minute you got on the floor. Did you think I was lying about that?" He smiles, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "Want me to walk you to your office?" He asks, a smile still on his face.

"As much as I would love you to, I have to get to work because I'm working for another team today and if you walk me there, I won't be very focused." He fakes hurt, before smirking slightly.

"Can't they just get someone else to do it? They have other Technical Analysts available." Morgan groans as I smile slightly.

"They could, but they want the best so they come to me."

"That's true you are the best," he flashes a smile at me before continuing on. "but they should realize that your ours, and we're not keen on sharing you."

"And I don't think that will stop them." I begin walking towards my office then turn around. "Maybe I'll see you later Derek."

"Ohh trust me sweetheart, you haven't seen the last of me." Laughing, I turn back around and head to my office. As I'm walking there, I begin to wonder to I am actually working with this time. They told me I was working for another team, they just didn't specify who.

Arriving at my office, I see Dylan awaiting outside of my office. Seriously, this guy? Is he ever going to get the fucking hint?

When Dylan sees me, he launches off the wall where he was waiting and comes towards me.

"Dylan, what ever it is I don't have the time for. I have to do work for another team." He doesn't seem fazed by my attitude at all as he follows me into my office.

"Ohh I know. Your working with my team today." Holy shit, seriously? His team, out of all of them?

With my body now slightly stiff, I turn around trying not to show my displeasure in the situation.

"Ok, just wait by the elevator for me, I need to take care of a few things." I walk past him and start heading towards the bullpen so I can say goodbye to the team since I'll be floors down instead of down the hall. Arriving at the bullpen, everyone's eyes land on me.

"Garcia, what are you doing here?" Morgan asks, getting up from his chair and walking over to me.

"I was just going to say goodbye since I won't be working on this floor today." Reid catches wind of this conversation as he adds "Really? Where you working today?"

Looking at them, I let out a breath before saying "I'm working with Dylan on his floor today." Everyone gasps, I even hear Emily go "Holy shit."

"Please Penelope tell me your kidding when you say that." Morgan asks, I just shake my head.

"Is that a smart thing to do? Garcia you can't work down there today." JJ tries to convince me, but I just sigh.

"JJ, I have to do it. I can't get around it."

"Sweetheart, this isn't a smart thing to do here. We... I don't want you to get hurt." He looks me at softly.

"I'm sorry guys but no matter how much I fucking hate it, I can't back out. I'll see you guys later." Giving them a slight wave, I make my way back towards the elevator where Dylan is waiting there like I told him to do.

"Everything all taken care of?" He asks. Nodding, we both step into the elevator and take a silent ride down to Dylan's floor. When the elevator doors open, I notice the similar layout between his floor, the 4th and the 6th floor. He leads out of the elevator and down a hall. He turns left into a small what packed room with about 3 or 4 desks and computers with people sitting at those computers.

"You'll be working over there." he points to an empty desk and computer right in front. He leads me to the chair and I sit down. "What you'll be doing is helping us update our databases and security systems, and if you do a good job..." He doesn't even bother lowering his voice for this next part. "I'll take you home and reward you for your good work." Ok, that's fucking disgusting. I'm holding back the urge to puke as I nod my head but a deep voice that I don't recognize speaks up.

"What did you just say ?" I look up to see a man in his mid sixties with thinking hair and a suit on.

"Nothing sir I was just..."

"Dylan, under no circumstances do we allow any kind of sexual harassment on this floor. Your fired, pack up your crap and go." Dylan sets a glare at the man in the suit before stomping off. The man in the suit turns towards me.

"And you must be the girl from the 6th floor." I nod.

"Ms. Garcia, Penelope if I may. I apologise for my employee's behaviour, this sort of thing never happens and I promise you this will never happen again. Why don't you just go back up to the 6th floor before Mr. Madden comes back." I get up from the chair and mumble and "thank you" before sprinting back towards the elevator. In record time I enter the elevator and hit the button for the 6th floor. I let out a sigh as the doors open back up to the familiar area I know. Just as I walk out, Morgan happens to be walking by when he see's me.

"Baby girl what are you doing back up here so soon?" He asks as he walks over to me.

"Dylan had gotten... fired so they sent me back up here." Let's hope that satisfies him.

"What did he get fired for?" Crap...

"He had gotten fired for... sexual harassment." Morgan's eyes go wide.

"Sexual harassment? Against who?" Ohh shit this isn't going to end well.

"The sexual harassment was against... me." I look up to guard his reaction, and it's not good. His eyes get a hard glare to him and his entire body tenses up.

"That son of a bitch..."

"Morgan, it doesn't matter. He's fired and he's never going to be here again. There's nothing you can do."

"I can kick his ass..."

"And what's that going to do? Send you to jail?" Morgan goes silent. "Exactly." He calms down as he pulls me up into a hug.

"If only he got the fucking hint..."

"About what?" Derek laughs as he looks down at me.

"Haven't you heard? Your all mine." He leans down and silences anything that would have come out of my mouth.

Dylan finally is gone from this writing! I've been waiting for the perfect time to do it and I finally have :)

In other news, I'm sad to say but for I Only Love You when I'm drunk, there's only going to be two more chapter :( but I promise you, they will be the best :)


	10. Chapter 10

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

Late in the day when I was finally able to get back to my own office and get some work done, I decide that after getting some work done, I would go home and take the rest that needed to be done home. For once, I'm actually in the mood to TAKE work home, and listen to Michael Buble, Cold play, or whatever the hell I decided to listen to.

With my necessary paperwork that needs to be completed in my bag and my computer bag over my shoulder, I lock up my office and head towards the elevator. On my way I run into Reid, and he stops me.

"Hey Garcia, the team is getting together at Rossi's in an hour, are you going to be coming?" He asks me.

"Sorry Spence, but It's just going to be me, work, and music tonight. Maybe another night." He tenses up slightly but I smile and put him at ease.

"Ok well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Waving, I get in the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. The doors close in front of me and I enjoy the silent ride down. A minute later, the doors open in front of me to the lobby and I make my way through the lobby to where my car is parked. I get in my car, and drive off to my house.

I've been in my current position which is curled up on my couch with my feet tucked underneath me and work on my lap for about 30 minutes. The night so far has been rather silent except with the music softly playing in the background. Just as I switch from my paperwork, to work that needs to be worked on with my computer, the music changes from the soft melody of Michael Buble to an upbeat Coldplay song.

_The lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing_

When there's a break in the singing, there's a knock on my door. Getting up, I put my laptop on the table and pause the music. Walking up to the door, I open it to show Morgan.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and the team were suppose to be at Rossi's." He gives me a look before lightly moving me from the door so he can step in. I close the door behind him.

"Wow, I missed you too, and yes I am supposed to be there but I thought I was much more needed here then there, plus leave my girlfriend alone while she's working, I least thought I could be here in case you wanted to talk instead of wanting to beat your head against the wall."

"That is true, ok thanks for coming. I did miss you though."

"I figured that much, it's hard not to miss me. Have you seen me lately?" He walks over to the coat rack and hangs up his leather jacket.

"No, haven't you heard? I've been blind for the past eight years. I've recently been cured though."

"I could deal without the sarcasm you know." He makes his way over to the couch and sits down next to where my work is splayed out over the couch cushion.

"You live for it though. You wouldn't know what to do without it." I respond as I sit down where my work is laid out. I sit down so my laptop is out on my lap and my feet are pressed up against his leg.

"So would you mind telling me what it is your working on there?" Morgan asks as he looks over at me.

"You know I was down at Dylan's floor for a very short amount of time today?"

"Until he sexually harassed you?"

"Yes until that, well they still want me to wrap up some paperwork on what I was suppose to be doing and then get it back when I finish it."

"Wait, they want you to do paperwork on something you never did, much less completed. Is it just me or does that not make sense?"

"Ohh believe me, I'm on the same page as you are but you can't exactly say no to the government" Rubbing my eyes, I set my laptop out on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Your killing yourself here girl, take a break."

"It has to be done though."

"Yeah but it can't be done if your eyes fall out of your head." Gently, he reaches over and puts his hands on my wrists, then pulls my hands away from my eyes. When my hands are away from my eyes, my eyes feel like they're burning. Well, I guess that's thanks to me rubbing my eyes.

"How your eyes feeling now?"

"They burn like hell right now but other then that their swell."

"Well gorgeous, it's going to take a minute or two for them to adjust." He moves his hands off my wrists, but takes one of the hands and rests it on my thigh. He looks up at me and just stares at me, he doesn't move he just... stares.

"Why are you staring at me?" I say with a little laugh in my voice.

"What? Can't I stare at the woman I..." He's interrupted by his phone ringing. Without getting up, he picks up his phone off the side table and answers it.

"Yeah?" He asks, his fingers trailing up and down my leg.

"Seriously? Son of a bitch ok I'll be there in 10 minutes." He hangs up then looks at me.

"I have to go, there's a little... complication with one of the properties I'm renovating." He moves my leg away from him and he stands up the couch.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done over there, then it's just you and me." He drops his lips to mine quickly, then pulls away. He grabs his jacket and puts it on, along with his shoes.

"I love you baby girl." He winks before opening my front door and walking out, closing the door behind him. Well that was, sort of sudden. I guess when you're in the renovation business unexpected things happen all the time.

Just as I begin to get up off the couch, the door is knocked on again. Walking over to the door, I open to find a middle-aged women standing in front of me in a sundress and sandals.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I ask the woman. She looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, I was told I could find Derek Morgan here. Is he here? I need to talk to him." Cocking my head to the side, I look at her.

"Ummm no he's not here. Who are you?"

"Ohh I'm sorry, excuse my manners. I'm Jillian, I've been seeing Morgan for couple of weeks now." Wait, hold up. She's the girl he told he had been seeing for weeks. He didn't break up with her, yet he asked me out? Holy shit, this is heavy.

"Ok, did you want to leave a message for him?" I ask, mustering up a smile.

"Ohh no that's ok, I'll just call him later. Thanks for your time." She smiles before walking off down the hall. I close the door and lean against it. Did Morgan not break up with Jillian before Or after he asked me out, he just decided that he could handle two? You know what, I haven't even asked Morgan his side of the story and I'm already jumping to conclusions, some girlfriend I am, but then again I don't what is going on but I have this feeling in my gut that it's what Jillian said it was, that they've been together for the past couple of weeks band when he asked me out, he didn't bother breaking up with her. Either way, this is a lot to handle.

With tears of frustration and confusion building up in my eyes, I begin to head back to the couch when there's a knock on my door followed by Morgan's voice. "Hey I'm back sweetheart." Seriously? He couldn't give me like 5 minutes to calm down? You know what, maybe I should just send him home so I can Think about it over night instead of having to deal with it right now. Going over to the door, I open it to find Morgan leaning against the doorway outside of my home.

"Hey girl I've missed you." He looks at me for a minute before asking "Hey, everything ok?

"Yeah everything's cool it's just I'm tired and I've got a lot of work to finish so I was going to send you home." Morgan doesn't even bother to hide the frown on his face.

"Are you sure? Cause I could stay a couple more hours or I could just..."

"I said leave." I said a little more forcefully. I feel a single tear slide down my cheek.

"Ok, that's it. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on and what made you like is." He says, crossing his arms over his chest. He has a hard tone in his eyes but the look on his has a softer more concerned look on it.

"I'm fine Morgan, just go already." I say, shutting the door in his face. As I turn to have my back against the door, he begins to continuously knock on the door.

"Come on baby girl, just talk to me here. What happened?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Morgan." I say abruptly as I walk into my bedroom and shut the door determined to get him out of my head, at least for the night.

So, you were introduced to the 'girlfriend' Jillian, and for some reason I wanted to make her a decent person Unlike I usually do :D Anyways, so according to Jillian, Morgan never ended between them, but he asked Garcia out. Next chapter you'll find out what actually is going on here

Speaking of the next chapter, the next chapter sadly will be the last one :( not to fear though I will do absolute best to make the last chapter, the best chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

(Garcia's POV)

After I had originally sent Morgan home and went into my bedroom for the night, he had knocked on the door calling my name for 10 minutes or so when he eventually given up and walked away. I thought long and hard about this all night, about the situation, how I should handle and what not. Which in return, caused me to get very little sleep and so the next morning, when I got up for work it looked as though I had been hit by a train. Still though despite having no sleep, I continued on with my normal morning routine as if nothing ever happened. Lucky enough I had enough concealer to hide the dark circles and slight bags under my eyes.

As I'm driving to work, I'm going over the plan of what I want to do with the Morgan situation and what not, and I figured my strategy is just avoid him as long as I can and when I eventually have to deal with the problem, I will do so.

When I get into the lobby of the building, Emily immediately bombards me as she comes up from my right side.

"Morgan told me you kicked him out last night, what did the son of a bitch do now?" Emily asks. Seriously, he told her that I kicked him out? That never happened.

"I never threw him out? Why the hell would he say that?" I ask her as we both walk towards the elevator.

"Why the hell are you asking me? I'm not Morgan!" She exclaims as the elevator doors open and we head in. She hits the 6th floor button, and we begin to head up.

"He also mentioned that you were crying when he came back, so what gives?" Prentiss Says without evening trying to sound any sweeter.

"Emily, I'm not going away as easily as Morgan so Garcia, what the hell happened?" She asks, her voice getting slightly more rougher.

"Damn it Emily, sometimes I hate you." I mutter under my breath as the doors open to the 6th floor.

"But you love me, now spill." Sighing, I tell her everything that happened, Jillian showing up, Morgan coming back from the renovation he had at a house, and me basically pushing him away because of what Jillian said on how their still together, and how I was crying and had gotten no sleep because of all of this. She had first started this with a composed posture, but by the time I had finished speaking, her mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, and arms hanging loose.

"And now I can see why you had kicked him out."

"I didn't kick him out!" I shout to her as I start walking backwards to my office. I turn around to face the direction I'm going when I bump into Morgan. Well that's just fucking ironic.

"Hey sweetheart, you feeling any better this morning?" He asks as he stares down at me.

"Yeah, I'm doing ok." This causes him to smile slightly.

"That's great, well I'll be seeing you later." He starts to bend to kiss me, but at the last minute I walk around him and continue towards my office. I probably just left so clueless it's not even funny. I'm surprised he's not following me to my office, asking me what the hell is wrong with me the entire way there.

Once I get to my office and I get settled in, I quickly realise that all the work I needed to do, was done last night at home. I then make my way to the bullpen where I see JJ and Emily just sitting on a desk, chatting up a storm. When JJ glances at me and see's me and motions me over to go to where they are at.

"Yeah JJ?"

"So Emily just got done telling what happened last night and if I may say, Morgan will figure out eventually what's going." As If on cue, Morgan clears his throat and we turn our attention towards.

"I'm fed up with you not telling me what the hell is wrong. Now, what's so important that you can tell Emily but you can't tell me?" He asks not even bothering to mask the anger in his voice. Moving from my place slightly, I straighten my posture and cross my arms over my chest.

"Ohh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that your girlfriend Jillian stopped by after you left and wanted to talk to you." Morgan opens his mouth to respond but shuts it. We all hear Emily mutter under her breath "your screwed." He opens his mouth and tries again to speak up.

"I'm not going to explain myself cause you what I would never fucking cheat on you, you should know that by now."

"Seriously? Are you trying to bury yourself fucking deeper Morgan?" JJ chimes in. He shoots her a glare.

"Really? You I thought that but then I realized, why would someone as decent as her make up some outlandish thing like that? For once, I actually trust your girlfriend."

"Garcia, I broke it off the night I brought you home from the hospital. Why you don't believe me, I have freaking clue. When I want you to actually believe me, you don't." If he was a cartoon character, steam would be coming out of his ears.

"Ohh that's a likely story." Emily says sarcastically.

"Would two back off?" He snaps at them. Their eyes fill with protest, but they keep their mouths shut.

"Ok, I was going to do this when I came back last night but since someone kicked me out last night..."

"I didn't kick you out..."

"Wait a couple of minutes to protest please." He flashes a quick smile. "Now where was I? Ohh yes? After you 'kicked me out' I still half tempted to do this but I decided to give you a break for the night, but now I may have my only chance..." He starts to get down on one knee, and Emily and JJ says "Holy crap." Under their breaths.

"What are you..."

"I said give me a couple if minutes before you protest so shhhhh. Anyways, I know most people would say your insane if you proposing after two days of dating but I think of it as this way, I've known you for eight years. I know everything there is to know about you, I've already learned that I can't spend a day without you, I learned that the hard way when you were with Kevin. You couldn't begin to understand what I was feeling when you were with him, but let's move last that. Let's get to the part where I can look forward to being able to wake up next to you every morning, and be next to you every night I can be. So, what do you day? Think you can put up with me for the rest of your life?" He asks, looking up at me with nothing but hope filling his eyes.

"What If I want to say..."

"Trust me sweetheart, you couldn't say no even if you wanted to." He just continues looking at me and it's not too soon before long that I'm getting lost in eyes. Damn it, and I was doing a good job being pissed at him.

"Ok." I say simply.

"Ok?" He asks, a smile lighting up his face. "Ok." This time he states rather than asks as he get's up off his knee and comes over to me, pulling me in a hug.

"Who knew Morgan was such a romantic." JJ says.

"Didn't I ask you ask to back off?" He says, this time a lot happier then before.

I learned something, everything works out in the end. Whether you were drunk or not.

THE END

And that my friends, is the ending of I Only Love You When I'm Drunk :) I would like to thank every fan who has read this and to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this :) without you guys I wouldn't be able to write this :D

As for my next writing adventure, I'm working on something called Undercover groomsmen in which I'm hoping to have the first chapter finished and typed rather soon :) hope you guys can't wait for Undercover Groomsmen :)


End file.
